


Bathroom War

by allnura



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 21:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14602071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allnura/pseuds/allnura
Summary: “Did you get it?” Allison says fearfully from behind the bathroom door, before peeking her head out to make sure her girlfriend hadn’t been eaten alive.





	Bathroom War

“Did you get it?” Allison says fearfully from behind the bathroom door, her face slick with sweat. She doesn’t get a response, and fearful that her girlfriend might have been eaten alive, she pokes her head out from the door. 

Lydia’s standing barefoot on top on their toilet, one blue sandal in her right hand, and her face pale as she stares at the floor.

Allison diverts her gaze to the bathroom tile, expecting the worst.

Lydia’s other sandal lies still on the ground, the wedge pressed hard into the floor. 

“Don’t move a muscle.” Lydia whispers seriously, her eyes never once leaving her shoe. 

Allison nods slowly, trying hard to suppress a laugh at how ridiculous this situation was. While she was just as deathly terrified as Lydia, watching her girlfriends scared look as she holds her expensive sandal in one hand and she stands on their toilet barefoot watching the other one as if a monster’s going to erupt from it, makes all of her uneasiness slip away. Instead, it’s replaced by soft giggles. 

Lydia looks up from the sandal swiftly, sending a glare Allison’s way. “Are you really laughing at me? Right after I saved your life?”

At this, Allison doubles over, her stomach beginning to hurt from laughing so hard. She takes a full step out from behind the door to grab onto the counter to steady her self; her whole body was shaking with laughter.

Lydia carefully hops off the toilet, a pout across her pretty lips.

“I didn’t have to save you, you know.” She huffs, scowling at Allison’s childish laughter.

“Yes! But you did! You defeated the oh-so-scary spider king!” Allison chokes out in between giggles, which gets her a death glare from Lydia.

“Fine. Well, next time you need a spider to be killed for you, don’t expect me to help out.” Lydia hisses, retrieving her shoe from the floor.

“You’re the only one I’d want to murder a spider.” Allison jokes, wrapping her arms around Lydia’s waist. “Thank you, my savior.” 

“How are you going to repay me for my helpful duties?” Lydia hints, all previous annoyance draining away.

Allison tilts her head, playfully pretending to think. 

“I can think of a few ways.” She grins, and the spider was instantly forgotten as Lydia drags her girlfriend to their bedroom for some post-spider death fun.


End file.
